


The Five Stages of Ji-Woon

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [12]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gen, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Restraints, Rimming, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: A mock five stages of grief except it's GN!Reader teasing Ji-Woon until he begs.
Relationships: Ji-Woon | The Trickster/Reader, Ji-Woon| The Trickster/GN!Reader
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Denial

You grinned down at the man below you, tied to the mahogany bed frame and unconscious. 

His piercing yellow eyes slowly opened and, blinking, he observed his surroundings. 

“What? Where am I? Am I restrained?” he snarled.

“You are, Ji-Woon” you said, trailing your hands over his broad chest.

“You…” he chuckled lightly. You and Ji-Woon had a history of sorts; occasionally you two would fuck during the trials “what do you want?”. It was odd in a way, you never considered yourself ‘easy’, but this man - this monster disguised as a man - was so utterly alluring that you immediately found yourself swooning. 

“I want to tease you until you beg” you smiled

“I do admit that I am impressed” he admitted, still as confident as ever “but what could ever make you think that you are able to break my will?”

“Passion? Stubbornness? An overwhelming desire to make you squirm? I don’t know, Ji-Woon, let’s find out”

“Whatever you say, my darling, we’ll see who breaks first” he replied.

You ignored him and undid his belt, pushing it down his to fit your hand down and over his dick.

“No underwear?” you asked, shaking your head in mock disgust. 

“Please” he answered sarcastically.

You fumbled around with his soft dick, teasing it with soft strokes and grinding your other hand against his pants. 

He let out a bored sigh, but you could feel his dick slowly hardening beneath you.

“You are wasting your time” he breathed.

“Really?” you asked “I can feel you getting hard”

“Well of course” he answered “my physical body will respond as such, but you’re trying to break my mind, are you not?”

“I suppose you are correct”

“I know I am, but I don’t know why you bother. It’s pointless;you are below me, I am a star. I will not submit to anyone” he said, lifting his hips allowing you to remove his pants completely.


	2. Anger

How much time had passed, you didn’t know, but you knew that it had been a lot. You had gotten Ji-Woon worked up quite a bit as he squirmed beneath you, light gasps escaping him every so often.

“How does it feel?” you ask, lightly kissing the tip of his dick.

“It feels like I’m going to kill you as soon as we’re done here” he sneered.

“Who cares? We’re basically immortal” you answered, rolling your eyes.

“I will make you suffer” he said, voice dripping with venom..

“I count on it” ou chuckled, winking at the man writhing beneath you”

“You’re a whore you know! A stupid slut who doesn’t know what’s good for them” he said between panting breaths.

“I take it you’re feeling desperate then?”

“Of course not! I can’t wait to make you choke on my cum until you pass out...and then I’ll gut you like a fish…”

You responded by taking the head of his cock into your mouth and sucking hard. He cried out in surprise and couldn’t stifle the groan of pleasure that escaped him.

“Y-you are such a little shit....” he said, voice shaking with both rage and desperation “I’m going to fucking kill you as soon as I can”

“Worth it” you mused, grinning at him as he gritted his teeth.

A harsh breath through his nose and the tensing of his thighs signalled his imminent release, and you stopped completely, cutting it off.

He let out an annoyed growl at the denial. You smiled down at him, he was slick with sweat and panting with need.

“Just wait until I get my hands on you” he seethed “I will make you pay”

He let out a dark chuckle, a pang of fear shot through you as you felt his cock twitch underneath him as he thought about creative ways to maim you.


	3. Bargaining

Some more time had passed; Ji-Woon had come to nearing his completion three times now, and you had denied him each one. Sweat was beading on his forehead as you sucked on his dick.

A shuddering breath rang out, followed by a gasp. You stopped your motions, holding his dick in the back of your throat. The feeling of his thigh muscles relaxing, followed by a slowly released breath cued you to remove your mouth, depriving him of the heavenly sensation.

He groaned in annoyance “You know...I can make you feel real good”.

“What are you proposing?” you asked, staring into his piercing eyes.

“Untie me, I can make you cum so many times. My mouth, my dick, whatever you like baby, I can give it to you”

“Are you trying to convince you to free you?” you asked, shaking your head.

“Well I can’t please you while restrained like this” he replied.

“You’re cute like this” you laughed, lowering yourself to lick his tight hole.

“Fuck…” he breathed, tipping his head back and moaning loudly. 

You continued your ministrations, licking circles around his entrance and relishing in the noises that escaped the typically cocky killer. 

“Let me fuck you” he repeated, voice dripping with lust.

“Maybe after” you answer nonchalantly, as you felt him tense up again. A small spurt of clear precum was released and above you, Ji-Woon had a tear welling his eye from being so close. A choked sob escaped him as he failed to contain himself.

You lightly rested your finger against the head of his dick and snickered as it twitched against your slightest touch. It was hot and leaking, dripping over Ji-Woon’s stomach. You used the sticky liquid to wet your thumb and used the soaked digit to rub his nipples. 

Lightly blowing on the stiffening buds, Ji-Woon shuddered as the cool air hit him, which quickly stung with overwhelming sensation. You watched with joy as his hips thrust up, seeking any sort of friction to no avail. You palmed his dick as his body just straddled the line of orgasm. As the wave was about to come crashing down, you grabbed the base tightly and pinched his sensitive nipple. 

Ji-Woon let out a sharp gasp, quickly followed by a shaky moan.

You looked at him, still gripping his base tightly

He smiled and looked at you with glazed eyes “why don’t you ride me now?”

“Nice try” you laughed.


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 'stage' doesn't fit as much as the rest, but I tried. That's why it's a bit shorter.

“Are you just going to edge me until you get bored?” Ji-Woon groaned.

“Or until you submit to me and beg” you replied.

“I don’t want to” 

“Well then we’re at a standstill, aren’t we?”

“I suppose…” he sighed, closing his eyes “just get this over with then”

“I don’t think I will. I’m having far too much fun” you smiled.

“You’re making things unnecessarily drawn out” he answered.

“I know”

A smile crept over your face as you watched Ji-Woon tense his thighs beneath your touch once more. His breath hitched as you took his cock in your hand and stroked it with newfound enthusiasm. 

As soon as his breath hitched, you stopped. Gripping the base tighty, you used your other hand to squeeze the soft flesh of his thighs. Each subtle noise he made was better than any song that he could sing; this was your private show right now, and you wanted to make the most of it. 

You caressed his thighs, moving up to his torso to appreciate the taut muscles. Running your hands over his lean chest, you took one of his nipples into your mouth.

“Fuck” he hissed under his breath. 

“What was that, Ji-Woon” you smiled.

“Hurry up so I can get into a trial”

“Right, that’s why you want me to stop. Certainly not because you’re so worked up that you know you’re going to lose control and beg for the pleasure that you so desperately crave”

Ji-Woon grit his teeth, keeping him from saying anything and, more importantly, keeping him from moaning.

“In the end though, you’re just a wanton whore, writhing against me uncontrollably” you sneered.

“Maybe I like being a wanton whore” Ji-Woon replied.

“Do you now?” 

“As long as I’m your wanton whore and nobody else’s”

“Oh, baby” you said, caressing his cheek “I don’t want to share you with anyone; but I’m still going to take my sweet time with you”

“Fine” he said, biting his lip “just make sure it’s worth it on my end”

“I promise” you smiled, pecking him gently on the lips.


	5. Acceptance

There was little noise surrounding you, save for the whimpers that Ji-Woon desperately tried to restrain, heavy breathing, and the slick sound of your stroking. A sudden sharp gasp pierced out and you grabbed the base of Ji-Woon’s cock, squeezing it hard.

“Ow!” Ji-Woon jolted at the sudden pain, before swallowing thickly and looking at you from his glowing, predatory eyes. His muscles slowly relaxed as he slowed his breathing. You maintained your iron grip. Ji-Woon looked wrecked: his usual sleek hair was wild, his face was flushed and covered in gleaming sweat, and tears of frustration had smeared his once flawless makeup. 

“Please?” he whimpered, barely audible.

“What was that?” you asked, grinning.

“I said” he growled “please let me cum!”

“Maybe if you ask nicely, I will” you offered.

Swallowing his pride, Ji-Woon submitted “please...I need you so badly right now”

“Of course, baby, let me take care of you” you cooed.

You released your grasp on his dick and slowly lowered your head, keeping eye contact with the man above you. You lightly sucked on the tip, periodically swirling your tongue around the head and moaning as you did so. His breathing picked up and you took his whole length into your throat.

Ji-Woon started rocking his hips in time with your bobbing, forcing you to take him more roughly, and you were happy to let him.

“Oh--oh fuck, yes!” Ji-Woon moaned above you, voice cracking as he finished down your throat. When he finally stopped, you swallowed everything, making a show of licking your fingers.

Ji-Woon was panting heavily, his eyes closed and mouth agape.

“How do you feel?” you asked, offering him a glass of water.

After a moment of silence, his eyes fluttered and he whispered “amazing”

“I’m glad” you smiled, untying his bindings and rubbing the spots where he was tied up, more out of habit than concern. What was a little lack of circulation going to do in this world?  
“You spoil me” Ji-Woon chuckled, pulling his wrist out of your grasp and clasping your hand.

“It’s just good practice” you jokingly protest.

“Whatever you say, darling” he laughed, pulling you down against his chest “I will get you back for this”

“I look forward to it”

The pair of you laid in silence, the soft thumping of Ji-Woon’s heart relaxing you.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did this again” Ji-Woon suddenly blurted out, breaking the peaceful silence.

“What?” you asked, surprised.

“I...I didn’t dislike it” he replied “taking your time with me, the sweet desire of frustration; I felt like I was losing my mind in the best possible way”

“As long as you still plow me against the wall and suck bruises down my neck sometimes. This is a lot of work, knowing what to say and how much you can take”

“Trust me” he said, flipping you over and pinning your hands above your head “I can still ravage you whenever you want”

You responded by moaning and pressing your hips flush against him.

“Darling...I’m going to make you scream for me”


End file.
